Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Dragon?
by cbrstrshp
Summary: An apostate shapeshifter joins the Wardens' fight against the Blight.


Anara didn't understand humans, not that she wasn't one herself but she barely spent time as one. Being a mage was quite beneficial for survival. In her early years, Anara learned the art of shapeshifting and quickly adapted to forest life. Most of her time was spent as a wolf, a form she was the most comfortable in. She was tracking her most recent prey to western Fereldan, up in the mountains. Most of the time she just killed and returned to the warmer reaches of the forest but this time she felt like honing her tracking skills. She made it a game, to see how long she could track the herd of deer before they were alerted to her presence. That's when she saw the giant dragon flying overhead. Now there was a prize indeed. Forgetting her prey, she ran to where she saw the high dragon last. It seemed the dragon had a bunch of followers living in the caves along the mountain, no problem. Anara shifted into a falcon, perched on a tree, and studied the dragon. The dragon was strong but graceful, a rare combination. Anara was happy that these humans worshiped the dragon instead of killing it. Humans could be so stupid sometimes. Eventually, Anara understood how the dragon was and, in her falcon form, she flew deep into the south. It was time to see if she could shift into a dragon.

There were many dead about when Anara flew over the wilds; it appeared that there was a great battle. The dead were strewn across the field, a waste of meat really. The matters of humans did not concern her though. Once Anara found a clearing, she settled down and pictured the dragon in her mind. Slowly she could feel her body lengthening and changing into that of a dragon. A feral smile formed on her serpentine muzzle, now this was a form she could live in.

Many days went by and Anara had traversed most of the Wilds as a dragon. She was walking by the old battlefield when she noticed a group of fighters warding off a reanimated ogre and a necromancer. Although she disliked humans, she hated darkspawn more. Anara came up from behind so the darkspawn didn't see her. With a blast of magic fire, the necromancer was cremated. All that was left was the ogre. Now that the necromancer was gone, the humans focused their attack on the ogre and it fell quickly.

"Now we have to face a high dragon. Perfect."

The human holding the shield groaned. He smelt like darkspawn but it wasn't as strong. A Gray Warden maybe?

"Maybe if we back away slowly we can make it back to the fort before she attacks?"

The other warrior took a step back, clearly not wanting to face a dragon. Smart human, she smelt like the other one. Two Gray Wardens then.

"What do two Gray Wardens and their comrades hope to find here, other than death and decay?"

The look on the company's faces was priceless. Clearly, they didn't expect a dragon to talk.

"What? Dragon caught your tongue?"

Anara laughed, which was more of a rumble. Humans were fun to mess with.

"You aren't going to attack us?"

The female warden questioned, lowering her weapons slightly. The companions were not so trusting and kept their weapons ready. Like an arrow or staff was going to do damage against her.

"Humans bother me but I hate darkspawn more. You are lucky I was just passing through."

"Maybe you can help us then? We are fighting against the Blight and could use any aide we can get."

The warden's companions quickly questioned their leader but she wouldn't have it. Her gaze never wavered from Anara's. The human was determined to have her aide.

"Very well, you amuse me. Hop on then, I'll take you back to your camp."

Anara lowered herself to the ground and waited for the humans to climb on.

"We need to give our King a proper funeral first, can you take us to the bridge?"

Anara nodded as the company warily approached.

"If it's any comfort, you are all too slim for my taste. I prefer something with more meat on it. Hurry up."

Once they were all on, Anara slowly ascended to the bridge and let the humans attend to their dead king. After that was finished and the humans secured on her back, the female warden gave her directions to the camp.

The last thing the group expected to see was their leader and friends arriving on dragon back. It was a shock to say the least. After explaining what happened the group settled down and introductions were made.

"You may call me Anara if you wish it."

The wild mage, Morrigan, tilted her head in curiosity.

"I was not aware that dragons could talk."

"You are a mage, you should know that things aren't always as they seem. Enough small talk, what is your current mission?"

The female warden quickly explained that their next destination would be Haven, up in the mountains.

"I am familiar with Haven and its people. They are a bunch of zealots who worship a dragon that they believe to be a reincarnated human deity, Andraste. It would be best to avoid them all together; they are crazed and will not hesitate to kill you."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I can carry a few of you over the mountain top and at the entrance to the Urn. I will speak with the High Dragon and try to reason with her. I have not spoken with her before, the conversation might turn sour."

The Antivan elf, Zevran, spoke to his leader; apparently, he was a former assassin and recently tried to kill the wardens but ended up in their service.

"This is better than trying to take down a whole village. Even with the help of a dragon, it will be close."

The archer, Leliana, who was a former Sister and bard, had another plan.

"We have to find the Brother, he might still be alive."

The leader held her hand up for silence as she thought.

"Anara, can you take us to the base of the mountain, we will enter the village to try to find out what is going on. I will try to sweet talk them out of whatever information I can. We will set out after we restock our supplies."

The group nodded and set about getting dinner ready. When dinner was ready, the group gathered around the fire and the female warden went to Anara who was standing guard.

"Dinner is ready if you are hungry?"

Anara flicked her forked tongue out and smiled.

"Yes, I am hungry."

The warden quickly drew her swords but Anara stood up on her hind legs and shifted to a human before the female warden could do anything. The warden gave Anara an incredulous look and the group around the fire was at a loss for words.

"What? You thought I was a _normal_ dragon. I'm insulted."

The male warden, Alistair, became defensive immediately.

"An apostate!"

Anara laughed as she walked toward the group.

"You forget that you have a wild mage sitting not two feet from you, Templar. Yet you worry about me? Humans really are odd creatures. Also, how do you know I'm not a dragon who has learned to become human? It is possible."

The wizened mage, Wynn, was awed by the wild, red headed mage.

"You speak as if you are not human but you are. I can sense that you're human."

Anara's gaze moved to Wynn and in the light of the fire, Anara really didn't seem human at all. Her features were soft like any female human's but her emerald eyes glowed in the light like that of a cat's and her posture was more akin to a feral creature ready to pounce on prey. It didn't help that Anara's clothes were nothing more than shreds, barely covering her. Anara was more a part of the Wild than Morrigan was, and that is saying something.

"I may be physically human, but I was not raised human. I am more akin to the creatures of the forest than the humans. Humans complicate things with their complex rules and laws. They should be more like the wolves, an alpha is the ruler and none disobeys him unless they challenge his right as alpha. Pack comes first, no matter what."

The Qunari, Sten, gave a half grin in agreement.

"That is much like our Qun. You are born as you are and you do not challenge it."

Anara took a bowl filled with soup and raised it to Sten in salutation. Sten mirrored the action and they drank from the bowl.

"Child, what forced you to such harsh conclusions?"

Anara groaned inwardly. She knew then that the elder Circle mage was going to be a challenge for her. The wizened woman clearly liked her cage.

"I had an option. Either go to the Circle and be caged like a tame animal, or be free in the wild. I would much rather feel the wind under my wings than be kept in a cozy cage. I am not so easily tamed, mage. You may like the comforts the cage provides but I would trade nothing for my freedom."

Zavran understood what Anara was talking about and nodded in agreement.

"How did you avoid being captured for so long?"

The female warden was curious and Anara could understand curiosity, it was like knowledge. Anara loved learning, she had a stash of books and hidden away in a cave only accessible by the strength of a dragon, she had moved all her belongings to the secure location when she gained the ability to shift into a dragon.

"I rarely spend time in my human form; I am usually in one of my animal forms. Humans and darkspawn do not notice animals when they are in a forest."

The warden nodded in understanding. Hiding in plain sight was smart, especially if one was skilled at it, which Anara was.

"Right then, let's rest up. We have a big trip ahead."

The group began to clean up the fire and remains of dinner the female warden approached Anara.

"We don't have any spare tents. I am on first watch so you may take mine."

She smelled of fear but she offered her tent. Maybe Anara was too quick to judge this human. Clearly, she was brave and deserved Anara's respect.

"I do not need a tent, thank you though."

Anara shifted into a dire wolf and curled up by the dying embers of the fire. The tension in the air ebbed away like the tide as the members of the group began getting ready for bed.

The next morning the group found several hares being cooked over the fire. Anara was glaring at them as the roasted over the fire.

Zevran was the brave one and sat a few feet away from the mage shifter.

"Glaring at them won't make them cook faster, my dear mage."

"I don't want them cooked at all but Morrigan mentioned that human stomachs can't take raw meat and she put them over the fire. Perfectly good hares wasted. I'm going hunting, again."

Before Zevran could comment, Anara shifted into a falcon and took off over the forest. Anara didn't come back until after breakfast and the group was packing up.

"Good, you are ready to leave."

Anara shifted to a dragon and shook herself.

"Who is going to Haven?"

The female warden called Alistair, Lelianna and Wynn to her side; the same group as before.

"Very well, hurry up."

Anara lowered herself to the ground and as the warden mounted, she called out to the others.

"Head back to Redcliff, we will meet you there. Sten, you're in charge."

Sten nodded and ordered the others to finish getting ready.

"Hang on."

With a powerful push of her wings, Anara took off for Haven. As planned, Anara dropped them off at the base of the mountain and shifted into a falcon. The warden instructed Anara to wait for them at the top of the mountain. Nodding, Anara took off and flew to where she saw the dragon.

Anara wanted to laugh; the dragon was in the same spot as when she saw her last time, on the ledge sleeping. Guess having a plethora of followers leads to a life of luxury. It seemed like forever until the group came through the opening and out into the little valley. Anara flew down and circled them, then flew in the direction of the dragon, alerting the group to its presence. Silently, the group made their way to the Gauntlet. Anara shook her head when the female warden signed if she was going to follow them into the cave. After the group went in, Anara resumed her post in the small gathering of trees. It wasn't long until the group came back out, hurried across the clearing, and into the other cave. This time Anara followed them, settling down on Alistair's armored shoulder.

It was humorous when Anara first landed on Alastair. One would have thought that he just saw a three headed dog. Anara lightly pushed her beak against the side of his head then looked forward, a clear signal to look forward and keep moving. The others smiled as they held back their laughter. A flustered Alistair made for much amusement. It was even more amusing when the guards at Redcliff scattered in fear as a dragon landed in the courtyard. Anara couldn't help but let out a short laugh, which only scared the men more. The female warden ended up screaming at the men to get their wits about them and to get back to their posts.

After Anara shifted into her human form, the guards finally calmed down and resumed their duties. Anara chuckled as she walked up the stairs to the doors.

"Humans…"

Once inside the castle and the Arl cured of his illness, the group gathered in the antechamber.

"So now we have to go to the dwarven city and find the Dalish. No biggie."

Alistair seemed to resort to humor when he was nervous; something Anara thought was cute, considering Alistair's size and strength. When the meeting was over, the servants guided the group to the dining hall where there was food waiting for them. Not accustomed to eating in such a formal setting with so many people, Anara took her food and excused herself.

Anara went outside to a secluded alcove in the courtyard of the castle and as soon as she sat down she heard soft footfalls. She sniffed the air and smiled at the familiar sent.

"You may be good Zev but you forget I grew up in the forest and have a good sense of smell."

The elf chuckled as he sat next to Anara.

"Forgive me, but our fearless leader asked me to tell you that they are turning in for the night. There is a room for you should you wish to take it."

Zevran held back any flirtations. Even though he did find Anara attractive, he was more worried that she would tear his throat out should he anger her.

Anara sensed that Zevran wasn't afraid but more curious. Again, Anara appreciated curiosity, she could relate to it.

"You have questions you wish to ask?"

Her eyes shifted to the elf sitting a few feet from her as she tore into a chicken leg.

"If you are of a mind to answer them."

"Ask away."

"How did you end up in the wilds? You mentioned that it was a choice because you didn't want to be caged, something I am familiar with, but there is more to that story."

"You are astute; I guess that comes with being an assassin though. Assessing your prey for weakness, very useful that. I was originally from a town north of the Circle. We were all familiar with what went on there, it was common for the Circle mages to come through our village to get to port or for supplies. It wasn't unusual for a Templar to mistreat a mage or two on one of these adventures either. None of us had the authority to help the mages, though we felt bad for them. It's a curse, to have all that power and not be able to wield it properly, it makes them weak.

"When I found out that I had magic I was still young, too young, the Templars would have killed me out of fear and ignorance; the village panicked. I didn't want to put my family and friends in danger so I ran. I didn't tell them where I went so they would be telling the truth when they said they didn't know where I was, but they knew I left to protect them. I don't know how long I ran, days it seemed. Slowly, I honed my magic. On more than one occasion a demon came and tried to bargain with me, I wasn't stupid and refused them each time. I learned to keep my magic locked so that others couldn't sense it, this way the demons stopped coming. At this point, I was surviving off berries and nuts. I knew I needed meat but I wasn't skilled enough to hunt. A pack of wolves came into the area and claimed it as their own. I lived up in the trees to avoid predators, so I was safe. I studied how they hunted and interacted with one another, learned their ways and how they thought. Then something clicked and I knew I could become a wolf. I managed to become a wolf and I gained the trust of the pack alpha. They took me in and taught me to hunt. A hunting party came a few months later and killed off most of the pack, including the alpha. The pack left but I stayed behind. Now that I knew I could change my shape I began studying other animals in the forest and mingling with them, gaining as many forms as possible. From them I learned survival skills and from me they learned to calculate in different situations; don't try hunting along the northern coast, the animals are too smart.

"I lived that way up until a year ago when I was hunting over by Haven. I saw the dragon and began studying her. When I knew I could become a dragon I moved south, then I met your wardens."

Anara laughed, that was the longest she has talked since she left the village. Leave it to an _assassin_ to get her to open up.

"That is quite a story. I am surprised that you told me. I honestly thought you were going to give me a bogus answer."

"As did I, you aren't as bad as the others; maybe because I see you as a fellow hunter, a survivor. I have no skill in these areas."

She gestured to herself than to Zevran, indicating social interactions. It has been many years since she actually _talked_ with another human.

"It is possible. Although I didn't have to forage for food at such a tender age, I had trials of my own. The training for the Crows is no picnic, I assure you."

Anara could read the pain in Zevran's eyes. She may not be good at interaction with humans but emotions she could read, it was a skill she picked up from studying the animals. She placed a hand on his thigh and looked him in the eye, mirroring his pain.

"I am sorry that you had to suffer as you did. It is in the past though and can only hurt you if you let it. Forget the pains of the past and look toward the future. Shape it into a future that you want to see."

She shifted into a falcon and flew up to the peak of the castle to rest. Zevran smiled as he followed Anara with his eyes. Even though she grew up outside society, she still managed to learn a lot. Who knew that the animals were so knowledgeable? He would have to remember that next time he hunted.

A few days went by and everyone, except the Arl, was taking their breakfast at the large dining table. The warden was dressed in her leathers and the Arlessa began to berate the warden on her choice of wardrobe.

"How will you ever catch a suitable man dressed like a man, a noble such as yourself…"

The Arlessa was cut off by the glare of the warden.

"Do not lecture me about nobility, you are not my mother. These people are my family now since the Howes decided it best to eradicate my family. They keep my mood from being completely sour and you better hope that my brother is still alive otherwise no one will be safe."

Arana suddenly liked this female, who was apparently of noble birth. Any female who had backbone deserved Arana's respect. Arana tilted her head to the side and regarded the Arlessa.

"It might be best to watch your pride, Madame; humans have fallen to lesser things."

"How dare you! You are nothing but a common lowlife."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious. However we have more pressing matters, such as how to go about recruiting the Dalish and dwarves; and should you ever insult our leader again, I will be more than happy to oblige an order to kill you."

Anara's lips curled back revealing sharpened teeth; the Arlessa gasped and put her hand to her heart. Clearly, she was all bark and no bite. The group excused themselves and retired to the warden's room where they discussed strategy. As they discussed, Arana sat next to Zevran.

"You gave the Arlessa quite a start at breakfast."

"She annoys me, I dislike nobles."

"Our warden is different though."

"Agreed."

Zevran told Arana about the betrayal of the Cousland's family friend, Howe, and how only the Warden's brother survived. When the Warden went to Ostagar, she found out that he was away on a scouting mission deep in the Wilds. After the second betrayal at Ostagar, there was no time to search to see if her brother was alive.

They decided to look for the Dalish first. Rumor placed them east of the Wilds, not too far from Ostagar. Cousland said she would take Morrigan and Wynn with her then she turned to Arana.

"You are familiar with the wilderness; your skill will be most welcome."

Arana nodded.

"I will accompany you."

With that, the others dismissed themselves from the warden's room but Arana stayed behind.

"A word?"

The warden was surprised that Arana wanted to talk but didn't question it.

"I don't pretend to understand your loss but I am sorry about your family. Since we are heading into the wilds, I could try to track your brother."

"He was on a scouting mission. I'm not even sure he is alive."

"Have you something of his?"

The warden pulled out a scarf that was kept in a bag on her hip.

"This was his."

She handed over the scarf to Arana and stared as Arana committed the sent to memory.

"I will keep this in the forefront of my mind. Family should not be separated."

Arana left before the warden could even say anything. When Alistair came into her room later, she told him about the scarf and he was just as confused. He was more concerned that she was leaving him behind while she went off on a mission. She explained that he could use this time to reconnect with the Arl. They shared a room that night.

"So the wardens are a pair then?"

Zevran chuckled as closed the door to his room, only to find it already occupied. Arana was sitting in front of the fire, seemingly transfixed by it.

"It's quite fitting actually. She does realize that Alistair will most likely become king, which would make her queen? I doubt she be like a traditional queen but normalcy is overrated."

"Agreed."

Arana smiled as Zevran threw back her earlier statement. Arana still had her back to him so Zevran took the time to changed into his nightclothes.

"Did you think that her brother might still be alive? I swear I'll find him for her, she deserves that at least… it's odd, she instills a sense of loyalty I haven't felt since I left my home."

"I feel the same. Who else would save an assassin after said assassin tried to kill them? Not many, but that's what makes our warden unique."

"Do you expect the Crows will come for you?"

"Eventually, they are consistent if anything."

"Being found means certain death for you, does it not?"

"It does."

"That does not sit well with me."

Now in more comfortable clothing, Zevran sat next to Arana, but at a respectable distance. While Arana was still transfixed with the fire, Zevran was becoming transfixed by the other fire in the room.

"No?"

"No. As silly as this sounds, you all have become my new pack in a way. I do not like when my pack is threatened and will kill anyone who does so."

Arana's eyes flashed gold as she thought of the wolves that ran through the forests. Zevran couldn't help a smile thinking back to the Arlessa's scare earlier.

"You are very much like Morrigan."

"Ah, her I like. We spoke earlier, before breakfast. She is interesting. She mentioned that her mother is also a shapeshifter and is the Flemeth of Legend. I wonder how much could be learned from Flemeth, I suspect she is very dangerous."

"Morrigan says her mother aims to kill her and possess her body."

Zevran saw a flash of hatred run through Arana's eyes and her hands tensed.

"Then the rumors of Flemeth being enthralled with a demon are true. She is weak and will die. I see Morrigan as a sister, I won't let her be harmed but some abomination."

Even though Arana looked like she was going to commit murder, she looked beautiful in the fire light, her eyes aglow with magic and passion.

"Arana, it will be fine. We plan to confront Flemeth but we were waiting to gather our strength. We only had one other mage but since Wynn is a healer we were trying to figure the best plan to face a powerful mage with only healing magic and swords, but since you are here…"

He trailed off letting Arana conclude that since she was a shapeshifter she would be their best bet at defeating the Wild mage.

"Yes, of course. You were right in waiting to gather your collective strength. Defeating Flemeth will be no small task. The Dalish might have some more insight onto fighting her too; they have many books on the old magics that they have yet to decipher. You have given me much to think about Zev."

Arana made to leave but Zevran didn't want her to just yet. He called out to her and when she stopped to look back at him, he suddenly felt like an inexperienced child, unsure and green.

"You could stay…"

He trailed off, not sure about where he was going with this. He only knew that he didn't want to lose her company. Arana smiled and took a step closer.

"I learned much from the wolves Zevran, including their mating habits. I only intend to lay with another if a bond is made. Wolves mate for life. You have a strong heart, Zev, I would bind myself to you but only when you are ready. Think about what you want, what you desire."

She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. Zevran sat there, perplexed. What did he want, desire? He desired things that were beautiful and dangerous, of course… he desired Arana.


End file.
